on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture
by minimoi04
Summary: La maman de Blaine trop stresser après ce qui est arrivé entre son fils et Sébastian (Blaine étais encore a Dalton, il ne sait jamais pris un truc dans l'œil) décide de le changer d'école. Blaine est différant et son adaptation risque d'être difficile ... Quoi que peu être une rencontre changera tout !
1. Chapter 1

-Premier jour !

-Arrête je stresse trop !

-Tu stresse de quoi ?

-De ne pas être pris au glee club…

-Blaine tu as une vois extraordinaire !

- pourquoi vous m'avez changé d'école ?

- parce que avec les problèmes de Dalton et ceux que tu as eu avec Sébastian, je ne préfère pas que tu restes la bas je veux être sûr que tu es en sécurité.

-Mais je ne connais personne !

-Au glee club tu rencontreras des gens …

-je devrais plus tôt ne as y aller comme ça je n'aurai pas de problème pour suivre !

-Blaine… Arrête de te faire des films ! De toute façon tu auras Greg avec toi !

- Quoi ? Non !

-comment tu conte suivre ?

-en lisant sur les lèvres …

-Chérie tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

-Maman …. Un gay, sourd débarquent au milieu de l'année tu ne crois pas que c'est assez difficile comme ça ?

-Donc tu préfères être un gay, sourd qui débarque au milieu de l'année et qui en plus est nul en cours ?

-….Tu marques un point

-Bon fini ton jus d'orange et en voiture mauvaise troupe !

POV Blaine

L'école était immense, il devait avoir au moins 600 personnes ! A côté Dalton ressembler à une miette à côté d'un bout de pain !

Cette sensation sera toujours bizarre pour moi voir les gens parler et ne pas les entendre ! Mais je les comprends ! Les gestes les regards ne trompent jamais ! On parler et mentir mais il est dur de contrôler un tic à la jambe ou un doigt qui tape frénétiquement sur la table … surtout que la plus part du temps vous ne vous en rendez pas conte !

Bon aller ca fais 5 minutes que j'observe tout le monde ils vont finir par me prendre pour en fou ! En plus je viens de croiser le regard de Greg .


	2. audition

Voilà chap 2 ( \=signer ( dit avec les mains ))

-Tout le monde a compris ?

Greg ma traduit ce que venait de dire la prof ! Je sens les regards lourds sur moi « le nouveau fou » ! Mais cela m'importe peu, j'y suis habituer j'avais eu droit à tous les types de surnoms ou de remarque désobligeantes … « Le sourd qui parle » est la plus présente, a vrai dire même pour moi ça sonne blizzard ! Pour moi, avant que ça me tombe dessus, comme pour la majorité des gens les sourds ne parle pas, alors vous imaginez un sourd qui parle 3 langues couramment et qui chante …. Je suis vraiment un extraterrestre ! Mais mon stresse ne viens pas de la, dans 5 minutes je dois passer mon audition !

Amphithéâtre :

-Au suivant !

Greg me poussa délicatement vers la scène en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire voir, à mon grand soulagement aucun des élèves présent ne sont dans mes classes

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Blaine Anderson

-Âge ?

Mon stresse viens de monter d'un cran ! Le thecnitien vien d'etteindre la salle et d'illuminer la scène le contraste et trop grand je vois apeine le professeur …. Je suis casi incapable de lire sur ses lèvres !

-Pardon ?...

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-17 ans

Aller Blaine concentre toi ….

-Que vas-tu chanter ?

-Let them know it's christmas time …

-dès que tu es prés.

Je me concentre, le plus dur est à suivre, étant sourd je n'entends pas ni la musique, ni ma voix, mon seul moyen de suivre est de ressentir les vibrations qu'elles créent…Autant vous dire que c'est super hyper méga giga compliquer, un seule mauvais « ressentit » et je suis en contre temps durant toute la chanson, le pire c'est que je passe pour un débile a continuer de chanter alors que tous est faux ….

-Let them know it's christmas time ….ouf…

-Bien merci, les résultats seront afficher d'ici deux heures

Je quitte la scène Greg est la

-\Les resultat seront afficher dans 2 heures \

-\merci …\

Mon cœur bat à 200 km/h, je vois la feuille malheureusement elle est trop loin pour que je lise quoi que ce soit ! Je ferme les yeux fais 3 pas puis les rouvres dans 1, 2, 3 et .. !

Laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir en espèrent que cela vous plaise bisous bisous


	3. résultats, premiers pas

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà chapitre trois qui pour tous vous dire m'a donner du fil à retordre ! Pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre chose bizarre car je suis très inspirée pour le prochain ! Bon voilà bonne lecture !**

Mon cœur s'arrêta net …J'étais pris ! Je ne m'étais pas planter sur ma prestation ! Mon cœur recommença a battre plus rapidement que prévu, tellement fort que je dus m'assoir ! Je pense qu'un marathon aurait eu le même effet sur moi !

-\Ça va ?\

Ca voix me fit sursauter, c'est vari je l'avais oublié Greg …. Le pauvre il est tellement gentil est attentif et discret que je l'oubli « facilement » (je sais c'est pas bien)

-\oui, euh non... Enfin je ne sais pas !\

-\Tu te sent bien ? Je peu faire quelque chose ? \

-\Je suis pris ! Je suis au glee club ! \

-\je suis super content tu le mérite ! Sincèrement !\

Greg est vraiment trop gentil ….. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit !

Maison de blaine :

-Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

-\Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu vas bien ?\

-\Je suis pris\

- ?

-\Au Glee club ! \

-\Bravo ! J'étais sûre que tu pouvais le faire !\

Blaine s'assit sur la chaise avec un air un peu triste

-\Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?\

-\Après une journée de cour je réalise que ce n'est pas simple de suivre ! Alors je me dit que si il recommence une phrase musical je vais être complètement perdu ! \

-\Blaine tu me fais répéter toujours les mêmes choses … Si a Dalton tu y arrivés tu peux y arrivés a mckinley !\

-\Il ne sont pas au courant…\

-\De quoi parles-tu ? Tu veux bien arrêter les devinettes !\

-\Il ne sont pas au courant de ma surdité ….\

-\Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit ? De quoi à tu eux peur? \

-\je ne veux pas être pris par pitié ! Je veux être pris parce que je suis doué ! Aujourd'hui en cour de math la prof a articuler a ce déboiter la mâchoire et …\

-\ Et quoi ? C'étais gentil !\

-\Je ne veux pas être le centre du monde ! J'en marre d'avoir besoin de Greg constamment ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans et que Greg est mon ombre \

Lendemain :

8h00 : Dans deux heures je dois aller au Glee club pour le premier cour mais avant je dois passer par une heure de français et une heure d'histoire ! Même si je pense que je serai mort avant !

Cour de Français

Greg est vraiment génial il parle Anglais, Français, Espagnol, Italien et sait signer dans ces langues nil est vraiment génial (Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit ….)

Cour d'Histoire

Ça c'est vraiment la matière la plus compliquée pour moi ! Les langues j'apprends à le signer et un peu à lés parlé, les maths et l'économie c'est beaucoup de d'écrit et de calcul donc faciles ! Le sport je n'en parle même pas, la physique et la SVT beaucoup de démonstrations et d'applications donc c'est parfait mais alors l'histoire ! Elle dicte rapidement donc Greg prend des notes, moi je dois suivre ces notes mais je ne comprends pas ces abréviations, donc après une fois au calme il me réexplique le cour et je dois apprendre et comprendre ces notes ….. Bonjour la galère j'écoute ?!

Alors aujourd'hui avec le Gee club dans 30 minutes je ne cherche même pas a comprendre, je suis dans mes rêves en train de me créer des scénarios, d'ailleurs il me semble que Greg l'a compris, il ne tente même pas de me reconnecter au cours ou même de me faire suivre !

DRRIINNGG ! han !? Je regarde ma montre, 10h00, non ce n'est pas possible pas déjà, pas encore ! Bon pas le choix ! Je dois le faire ! Aller go ! J'avance dans les couloirs, je tourne je passe devant l'aller des cassiers A et là, la porte …. Aller Blaine …. A pas peur …

I fille et 3 garçons devant la salle je pense que eu aussi son nouveaux, il semble un peu nerveux ! Les filles rigoles beaucoup et ce touchent beaucoup les cheveux quant aux garçons ils jettent des regards furtif un peu partout ….Je sursaute, la main de Gr(eg sur mon épaule me ramène à la réalité.

-\je serai de retour dans une heure ok ?\

-\Pas de problème, merci pour tous a plus\

Je me retourne Mr Schuester est dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, je croise son regard, il nous dit de rentrer .

Je suis en plein milieu de la salle nous sommes en rend, l'un à côté de l'autre, une dizaine de personnes ont les yeux braquer sur nous Ils tournent tous la tête je pense que Mr Schuester parle, a vrais dire je suis incapable de le savoir avec certitude, il est exactement à l'opposé de moi, de l'autre côté de notre jolie alignement, la seule chose qui me prouve qu'il parle sont ces main bougent et le fais que les gens le regarde .

Finalement les yeux reviennent sur nous, non plutôt sur la file juste à côté de moi Elle a de beaux cheveux châtains, elle est très fine de visage comme de corps, elle semble la plus stresser de tous, malgré tous elle arbore un grand sourire, elle a des yeux rieur…Elle arrête de parler, soudainement toutes les têtes se tourne vers moi …. Je vérifie, je ne me trompe pas ! Tous les yeux me regarde, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis incapable de répondre a quoi que ce soit ….. Du a notre placement je n'ai pas pu lire sur les lèvres de la fille à côté de moi je ne sais pas du tout de quoi on parle ! Que dois-je faire ? Je commence à me présenter ? Mais si la question ne porte pas du tout sur ce sujet la ? Je sans mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort ! Blaine fait quelque chose ils attendent.!.!. Aller dis un truc ! Mais quoi ? Je sens leur regard de plus en plus lourd sur moi ils commencent à discuter discrètement entre eux, ils se demandent ce que j'attends ! Je…Je….Je…

Prix d'une immense panique je sors soudainement de la salle et me met à courir de plus en plus vite dans les couloirs avant de m'effondrer dans un recoin et me mettre à pleurer !

Je suis une vrai débile ! Mais je croyé quoi ! Que je pouvais me débrouiller seule ! Non je suis un assister ! Voilà j'ai tout louper … Je suis nul ….

Je sens une présence …. Je relève la tête et je vois quelque chose …. Quelque chose je ne penser surement pas voir dans cette situation ….

**Alors quel est cette chose ? La suite au prochain épisode ….. **


	4. yeux bleu

_**Voilà le chap 4 je suis vraiment désoler du retard mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot donc je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire …. Bin bin je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment ! Petit rappel \jdugzbd\ =signer(dit avec les mains )**_

Mes yeux sont rouges, embués, et dans mon marron profond, deux yeux d'un bleu d'un clair absolu me regardent au plus profond de moi.

Je les connais, je les ai déjà vu ces yeux, ils m'ont déjà traversé.

Le beau jeune en face de moi est le ténor du glee club, je l'avais déjà vu à une que fait-il là ?

-Bonjour tu te sens bien ?

Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais j'ai tellement de larmes en moi, que ma vision est parfaitement flou !

Que dois-je faire, lui dire que je suis sourd, partir en courant…. Blaine ! Tu ne peux pas toujours fuir tes problèmes ! Bon fais un choix …. Tu as vraiment un problème pour ça ! Tu es incapable de faire un choix rapide !

Bon je lui dis

-je ne t'entends pas …

-euh comment ça, enfin, heu ….

-Je suis sourd …

Et là dans une action inattendu, le ténor commence à s'assoir face à moi et commence à faire danser ces mais face à moi, et entre petites erreurs et une certaine maladresse, une phrase ce dessinée !

-\je sais signer un peu \

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire tant l'action ma étonnée, je commença à lui répondre de façon lente à former chaque mot de ma phrases en faisant bien attention qu'il comprenne toujours

-\Ce n'est pas trop mal pour un débutant !\

-\pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu es …\ Sourd …

-\sourd\

-Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

-\nous sommes au calme, tu parles doucement… Ca aide !\

-Mais tu chantes ?

-Oui je suis un sourd qui parle est qui chante

-Mais tu es sourd ? Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret !?

-A l'âge de 10 ans j'ai eu une méningite qui m'a fait perdre l'audition !

- Au faite comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Blaine ou \Blaine\ (Les sourds ce donnent des surnoms car signer tout un nom est trop long alors on utilise une caractéristique physique ou une habitude pour donner un surnom)et toi ?

-\Kurt\

-Purt ?

-Non Kurt

-Désolé, mais pour le « k » il ne faut pas bouger les doigts !

-C'est plus sympa de te voir sourire que pleurer ! Tu es prêt à y retourner ?

- Non je n'irai plus jamais !

-Quoi tu abandonnes ! Non tu dois te battre si tu es ici c'est que tu as bien chanter tu es donc capable il faut que juste que tu nous explique comment faire pour que tu sois allaise et..

-STOP ! A cette vitesse je n'ai pas saisi un seule mot !

-Ne laisse pas tomber à cause de ton handicape ! Aller debout ! On y retourne !

Je marche dans le couloir a côté de Kurt … Pour quoi est-il si gentil avec moi ? Tout ça a l'air réel, je pense réellement qu'il est sincère …. Je me langui d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre ! Bon je suis devant la porte de la salle je sens une petite pression sur ma main … C'est Kurt, sans dire un mot ni même ce regarder je sens qu'il veut me donner du courage et de la force.

Il ouvre la porte tous les regards se tournent vers nous il lâche ma main, rentre, ce retour, me regarde … Aller c'est le moment !


	5. nouveau départ

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Visiblement fortement inspirer voici le chapitre 5 **_

Tous les regards sont vers moi, je n'ose même pas respirer ! Je me sens comme un animal en cage, vous savez comme dans les zoos …. Je ne vois pas par quoi je peux commencer ! « Bonjour je suis sourd, ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer » ! Soudainement je croise le regard de Kurt ….

-\n'est pas peur, croit en toi !\

-Kurt tu veux bien nous expliquer ? Tu connais ce garçon ?

-Depuis environ 5 minutes ou peut-être 6 !

Comme dans un coup d'éclat une jolie black avec un grand sourire habiller en couleur pop ce leva et commença à discuter avec les autres :

-Bon arrêtés de le regarder comme un animal, si il est timide c'est tous a fait normal qu'il stress ! Mais vos regards insistant ne l'aideront pas ! Elle ce tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux et dit calmement :

-Tu es Blaine c'est ça ?

Pour seul raiponce je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation, quand une petite brune ce leva et commença à parler de façon agiter en remuent les bras dans tous les sens :

-Bon ok il est peut être timide mais il a une langue, il sait parler, il sait chanter, il peut aligner trois mots quand même ! Là je trouve que c'est un manque de respect !

Elle parle vite ! Mais alors vraiment vite ! Bien plus que Kurt quand il parle vite ! Je me sens perdu et mon seul reflex et de chercher le regard de Kurt ! Pendant qu'elle continuer ca tirade interminable Kurt me demanda sans un mot si je voulais qu'il dise que je suis \sourd\. Et discrètement j'ai répondu \oui\

-Rachel tu peux le critique autant que tu veux il ne t'entant pas !

Visiblement la phrase de Kurt avais coupé net Rachel ...

-Parce qu'il est sourd peut être

-exactement !

-Qui est sourd ? Au même moment Mr Schuester rentrer dans la pièce

Rachel me pointa du doigt et moi je changeai de couleur, a cette instant précis je devais être rouge comme la cape de superman !

-Blaine est-ce vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai vous pensez que je rigolerai avec ça, dit Kurt nonchalamment !

Monsieur Schuester me regarda un long moment … Ou peut être un cour, a vrai dire cette heure ma sembler interminable, alors je suis incapable de définir réellement la longueur d'un moment …. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma phrase veuille dire quoi que ce soit ….Néanmoins il fallait bien que je me décide à dire quelques chose !

-Bon tout le monde s'assoit ! Laissons-lui un peu d'air !

Je me suis retrouver tous seul au milieu e la classe il y avait vraiment des gens très diffèrent dans cette salle une jolie et mince blonde, une chinoise au cheveux tinter, une petite brune, la jolie black au grand sourire, une de type hispanique et une autre blonde qui sembler ne pas du tout s'intéresser a la conversation , toutes deux en uniforme de cheerleader, puis un très grand garçon qui roucouler près de la jolie brune , un garçon avec une crête très baraquer il doit jouer au foot, il blond mécheux, un chinois grand et fin, un garçon dans une chaise roulant et qui a des lunettes, et en fin Kurt beau jeune homme fin et distinguer aillent un gout prononcé pour la monde dont l'apparence est très important qui est gentil , genreux, attentionner…. Ok je m'arrête !

-Bon voilà ! Je suis Blaine Anderson, Je suis sourd depuis l'âge de mes 10 ans, je parle 3 langues, je chante beaucoup je suis fan de musique, je joue du piano de la guitare tous les jours ! Et je ne vous les pas dit c'est que j'avais peur que vous me jugiez trop vite, que vous me preniez au Glee club par pitié ou alors que vous me refusiez d'office sans entendre ma voix !

-Tu comprends quand je parle ?

-Oui ….

-Je pense que tu as bien fait ! Le monde des sourds est très mal connu et moi-même je ne pensais pas que les sourds étaient capables de parler et de chanter ! Aujourd'hui si tu es ici c'est que ta voit a un potentiel tu es un chanteur à part entière et j'espère que tu voudras bien rester auprès de nous pour que nous puissions mieux te connaitre !

-Ca veut dire que je peux rester ?

-Bien venu chez toi !

Dans mon cœur ce fut une explosion de joie et de bonheur ! Tout le monde se leva et ce mis à s'agiter la sonnerie avait retentie ! La tête de Greg passa à travers l'encadrement de la porte je lui fis signe d'entrer.

-\voici Mr Schuester \

-\tu leur a dit ?\

Et dans un soupir de soulagement je lui dis \oui\

-Enchanter

-De même ! Vous êtes ?

-L'éducateur de Blaine je suis là pour l'aider en classe, pour traduire, pour l'aider lors d'échange compliquer et puis aussi pour le faire parler car il ne faut pas qu'il perde son aptitude au langage !

Comme à son habitude en même temps qu'il parler il signer afin que je puisse suivre la conversation

-Il est comme mon grand frère !

-Vous avez 2 minutes à m'accorder ?

-Je dois aller en cour de Français avec Blaine…

-J'ai cour dans le même classe que lui, je l'aiderai le temps que vous parlerai avec Mr Schuester ! dit Kurt en signant 1 mot sur trois !

Décidément ce garçon est vraiment plein de surprise !

_**Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Vous avez des idées pour la suite ? ou un petit mot gentil ? laissez des reviews !Will be continued !**_


	6. Parenthèse

Coucou Klainia (est tous les autre parce que ça peut vous intéresser) t'as question est absolument génial sachant que tu m'as permis de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas expliquer comment il sait que Kurt est ténor, tous simplement quand on va a une compétition ou à un spectacle on est souvent accompagner par un parent ou un ami d'autant plus lorsque on est sourd. Le fait est que comme je le répété beaucoup Greg est toujours avec lui et durant la prestation il expliquer un peu comment sont les gens : « lui il chante grave, lui aigu, lui est le ténor » de plus Blaine sort de Dalton ou ses amis sont tous entant et souvent après une exhibition tu te compares aux autres en les qualifiant voila

Pour ceux qui on lui cette « parenthèse » je m'excuse de l'avoir mis dans l'histoire mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment répondre aux reviens (oui je sais je suis un boulet… c'est l'histoire de ma vie !) si quelqu'un peut m'aider n'hésiter pas ! Bisous bisous

Ps : merci pour tes compliments ça fait super plaisir ! )


	7. cour de Français

_**Coucou tout le monde, je tiens premièrement à vous remercier de vos petits mots qui me font très plaisir et deuxièmement à m'excuser ! Dans la série je suis un boulet je suis partie chez mon père sans prendre l'ordi et de la tablette impossible de le faire ! Alors je tiens vraiment à m'excuser car je suis une accro aux fanfictions et ne pas avoir la suite dans le week-end est toujours desservant. Bref désoler, assez de blablas place à l'histoire !**_

Je n'ai rien suivit, mais alors rien ! En ce proposant généreusement de m'aider Kurt à oublier un gros détaille ! Même si la langue américaine n'est pas la plus riche en vocabulaire, il y a de nombreux mots dans une phrase ! Autant vous dire que c'était vraiment drôle à voir ! Petite explication le manque cruelle de vocabulaire de Kurt n'était pas le plus gros problème, lorsque vous dites « je pense que tu as raison » nous signons \je pense toi raison\ alors quand il chercher à me traduire la « as » se fut vraiment drôle ! Ou alors les erreurs de langage au lieu de légumes il m'a parler de vierge (oui je vous l'accorde le signe est très proche, mais sans n'est pas moins hilarant)

-\je suis désoler !\

-De quoi ?

-Je me suis pris pour meilleur que moi tu n'as du rien comprendre !

-Ça c'est clair je n'ai pas tous compris, mais ce n'est pas grave tu es débutant après tous ! Tu verras dans max trois ans tu le parleras couramment en plus tu m'as pris les notes et ça c'est super important !

-Mouai

-Et arrête de bouder je te dis que c'était vachement bien pour une première !

La chose qui ne sait pas et que je ne peux pas lui dire c'est que en réalité je n'ai pas trop cherché à suivre…. J'ai été absorbé pas c'est yeux, je crois que j'aurai pu m'y noyer ! Blaine arrête tu baves !

-Bon écoute je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause moi !

-Blaine ce n'ast pas a cause de toi ! Tous est de ma faute je n'aurai pas du prendre cette initiative je n'…

-KURT…. C'est quoi ton nem de famille ?

-Hummel ?

-KURT HUMMEL ! Oui je trouve que ça rend mieux avec le nom de famille ! On parle d'une cour de Français ! Mon diplôme n'est pas en jeu, ma vie n'est pas en jeu, ma santé n'est pas en jeu …. Je continu ? En plus je vais comprendre vu que tu viens chez moi pour m'expliquer tes notes ?!

-quoi..euh…mais je veux pas déranger… non je ne suis pas prévu ..je

-STOP ! Ecoute je viens de prendre mon courage à deux main pour te proposer de venir chez moi tu n'as pas le droit de dire non !

Ce garçon me fascine …. Ce que je viens de dire peut-être mal interpréter ! Voilà c'est pour ça que je mets toujours dix mille ans à répondre ! Parce que je suis le roi des gaffes ! #slapfaceinterieur

Aller Blaine rattrape le coup ! Je lui prenant les mains (ok c'est pire ! mais ça fais un moment que je veux le faire alors je me dis que …. Apres tous je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner…) - Aller dit oui …

-Bon d'accord mais appelle tes parents pour leur demander si je peux venir, je ne veux pas m'imposer !

-OUII !

Je viens de lui sauter au coup, je viens de lui faire un câlin, mais pas un petit câlin, non le genre gros câlin, et il ne m'a pas repoussé ! Je crois que je suis amoureux… (Bon voilà tu l'as ton explications !)

Je le lâche, il me regarde fixement avec un grand sourire, ses yeux son rieur, sa peau est parfaite, sa mèche est laquée en hauteur à la perfection, ça tenu est parfaitement propre, je vois ces mains se levée vers moi et délicatement je les vois posés sur mon nœud papillon le remettent droit, parfaitement dans l'axe.

Au même moment Greg apparu et en mélangeant le signe et la parole (pour que Kurt comprenne)

-\alors ce cour de français ?\

Et dans un échange de regard instinctif et complice Kurt et moi nous sommes mis à rire, comme deux enfants, un rire nerveux, le rire qui fait du bien quand on est triste, qui soulage la peine et le poids du monde sur nos épaule, le rire qui n'existe que entre les vrais amis !

Greg n'a pas posé de quêtions, n'a pas tenter de nous arrêter il a seulement sourit, tel un grand frère protecteur qui a déjà tous compris ….

-\Blaine il faut que l'on rentre \

-\Kurt viens avec nous, on va faire du décryptage de note ….. Quand je parle comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être archéologue !\

-\Dans ce qu'a Les garçons on rentre !\

_**Des choses ne vous plaisent pas ? Ne colle pas l'histoire ? Vous avez une super idée ? Ou un petit mot gentil ? Laissez de reviews ! Aller à la prochaine tout le monde ! To be continued….**_


	8. home sweet home

_**Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite !**_

Je peux voir Greg et Kurt papoter, rigoler, je comprends rien mais ce n'est pas grave …. Il sourit, beaucoup, il est beau …

La route vers la maison ne m'a jamais paru aussi courte ! Sous une pluie battante nous nous dépêchons de rentrer, dès mes premier pas dans la maison je croise le regard de maman.

-\Chérie tu as passé une bonne journée ?\

-\Oui très, maman je te présente Kurt, un ami de classe, comme il a pris les notes pour moi je lui est proposé de venir à la maison …\

Je pouvais voir Kurt ce décomposer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la conversation (que je fais langue des signes avec ma maman)

Pour le mettre plus à l'aise Greg lui traduit la conversation, même si je ne pense pas que cela est permis de ce décontracté, il avait l'air un peu moins perdu.

-Bonjour Kurt ravi de te rencontrer !

-Moi de même madame Anderson

-Je mets un couvert en plus ?!

-Non…non je ne veux pas m'imposer je …

-Oui avec plaisir, on mange quoi maman ?

-Viande sauter, penne all'arrabiata, petit pois ça vous convient ?

-Parfait madame Anderson….

-Kurt je ne mort pas, décontracte toi, met toi à l'aise, fait comme chez toi ! Si vous voulez vous pouvez utiliser la table du salon pour bosser ?

-\non ça ira maman on va aller dans ma chambre !\

-\ok je vous appelle pour le repas ! Greg tu restes avec nous\

-\Non pas ce soir madame Anderson ! Je sors avec ma fiance, ça fais un moment que je ne l'avais pas invitée au restaurant, alors ce soir je lui ai réservé une très belle table dans un restaurant au bord de la mer ... Je reste juste pour aider les garçons puis je fil…\

-\Aucun problème Greg, tu as bien raison ! Il faut toujours gâtée les femmes ! \

Nous montons à l'étage et arrivons dans ma cambre elle est immense, a vrai dire toute la maison est immense :

La porte d'entrée est une très grosse porte, il y a un grand salon très moderne (refais a neuf le mois dernier) , dans une pièce mitoyenne ouverte la salle à manger composer de la très grande table en verre et acier que mon père adore, tous cela est sur votre gauche si vous venez de rentrer dans la maison a votre droite la cuisine avec un ilot centrale sur lequel on peut manger puis les trois murs sur quatre sont utiliser pas les plans de travaille en marbre noir il y a deux éviers un grand frigo un four avec 6 plaques de cuisons… Bref la cuisine est digne d'un grand chef !

Tous au ré-de chausser on peut trouver la chambre de mes parents dont l'entrée est cachée derrière l'escalier qui est lui-même en face de la porte d'entrée , leur salle de bains personnel, toilette compris ,leur dressing, le bureau de mon père, le hammam, et dans le fond du couloir en face de la porte d'entrée et à droite de la porte de la chambre de mes parents la baie vitrée qui mené à l'extérieur ! À il y a aussi les toilettes des invités plus la chambre d'amis et la salle de bain attenante, le tout dans environ 300m²

Puis on monte les escaliers il y a un petit sace avec un placard puis ma chambre…elle fais 95m² (salle de bain inclus environ 15 m² ), elle est composée de 4 parties, 40 m² pour la musique, 15m² de salle insonoriser pour ne pas déranger mes parents quand il me prend l'obi de joue du mat ) les 25 m² restant son dédier essentiellement a le table de mixage, et aux instruments ( mes trois guitares, le piano à queue, la batterie, la basse, il y a même un violon, a et j'oublier la harpe, et e ukulélé ), puis il y la partie canapé, télé jeux vidéo environ 10m² (oui j'ai une grande télé ! ), in dressing de 8 m² et la partie lit est bureau dans l'espace restant !

Je ne pouvais même pas d'écrire la tête de Kurt au début de la visite mais après ma chambre autant vous dire que … nous je ne vais pas vous dire en fait !

-Ça c'est ta chambre ?

-\oui\

-Je peut-être indiscret ?

- Dit-on verra !

-C'est quoi les trois autres portes ?

-La pièce pour les chiens, la chambre de notre majeur d'homme, et le cinéma

-Le cinéma ?!

-oui ! Il y a un grand écran des sièges, il y a même un matelas !

- je ne sais pas quoi dire …

-Je sais ce que tu penses que je suis pourris gâté, que je suis un capricieux !

-Pour être honnête, oui un peu …Connaît tu le prix de ton piano ?

-\non …\

-Ton piano est un bechstein ! Ça doit valoir dans les 100 000 €

-Je … ne … je…

-Ne te sent pas mal, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Et puis de quel droit je me permets de te juger … Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça et je... je… je vais me taire !

-Viens t'assoir, je vais d'expliquer ! Mon père est absent huit mois de l'année, il a une très grande entreprise, très coté en bourse, il est constamment a l'étranger, je ne peux pas l'appeler car je risque de le déranger, je le vois une fois par mois par vidéo conférence ! Mais quand il est là mon père me gâte à outrance ! On aime aller au golf, au restaurant, on joue de la musique, on regarde des films, on part tous les ans 1 mois dans des iles avec le bateau…

-Je comprends !

-C'est vrai ?

-\oui !\ Il y a un truc qui gratte à la porte !? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-tu fais des drôles de têtes !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as des mimiques blizzards, drôles !

-Surement ! Bon c'est quoi ces bruits !?

-Attends tu vas voir …

_**Voilà tout le monde un long chapitre pour une fois ! Laisser des petits mots bisous bisous !**_


	9. tout en explications !

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Je tenais juste a juste à dire que toutes les fautes d'orthographe présente dans met fiction ne sont pas dus à un manque d'attention ou au fait que je m'en moque ! Je suis dysorthographique je connais les règles d'orthographe, mais lors de l'écrit je suis incapable de les appliquer et du a un problème de balayage visuel je ne les vois même pas quand je lis mon textes… Voilà je voulais mètre ca au point car « choupi » me l'as reproché et cela ma beaucoup blessée, je suis consciente que ça ne doit pas être agréable de lire avec pleins de fautes d'orthographe mais je fais tous les efforts possible et le correcteur automatiques n'est pas parfais ! Si j'écris c'est pour partager ma passion des fictions et je trouve injuste d'être jugé sur des fautes d'orthographe que je ne peux pas changer plutôt que sur ma fiction … Voila c'est dit… **_

Kurt a ca main dans la mienne et est presque debout sur le canapé, Sleepy vient d'entrer dans la chambre et Kurt et terroriser ! Sleepy s'avance d'un pas lourd et long vers nous, je sens Kurt ce redire !

-C'est quoi ce truc !?

-Bin un chien !

-Non ça ce n'est pas un chien !

-Si, si je t'assure !

Bon je vous l'accorde c'est vrai que Sleepy est un grand chien c'est un Dogue Allemand 85 cm au garrot et pèse 85 kg … A le voir comme ça c'est vrai qu'il fait peur mais en réalité c'est un ange qui adore les câlins et les gratouilles et qui déborde de gentillesse !

Kurt n'étant pas asse affoler Sleepy débarqua dans la chambre accompagné de Santa et de Ben

-Mais vous avez combien d'animaux ?

-3 chiens Sleepy est à mon père, Santa le bichon frisé (en fait c'est une fille) est le cadeau de noël de ma mère et Ben qui est un berger allemand est à moi !

-Quel chance tu as je tuerai pour avoir ta maison, tes parents super cool, ta chambre, tes animaux…

-ma maladie...

Je crois que je viens de jeter un coup de froid …

-Désoler Kurt je ne veux pas te mètre mal à l'aise ou être méchant ….

-Ce n'est pas grave, de plus tu as raison !... C'est perturbant tu suis si bien les conversations que j'en est oublié que tu n'entends pas ! Et …Blaine pourquoi toutes les lumières clignotes ?

-C'est le téléphone qui sonne !

-C'est comme ça que tu sais qu'il sonne?

-Exact quand le téléphone sonne toutes les lampes de la maison clignotent !

-Et quand on tape à la porte ?

-C'est Ben qui m'alerte.

-Vous l'avez dressé ?

-Oui ! Tu vois les chiens guide d'aveugle ? Bin Ben est un chien « guide de sourd » si tu veux ! Quand on toc a la porte il vient me chercher, lorsque l'on marche dans le rue, si on me klaxon car je gène il me pousse, il veille sur moi !

-C'est la classe ! … Je passe tu coq à l'âne mais tu peux répondre au téléphone ?

-Oui mais pas comme tu le penses ! Tu vois ce téléphone surmonter d'un écran ? Et bien sur cette écran est incruster une web came lorsque tu me téléphone en réalité tu contact une société qui a des employer qui savent signé ! Tu comprends ?

-\Pas vraiment\

-Attend je m'explique tu parles, il signe, je réponds, tu m'entends, tu réponds, il signe…ok ?

-Oui c'est plus clair comme ça ! Tu sais, moi, il faut me parler avec des mots simples ! Je peu te poser encore une question ?

-Oui sans problème !

Ok j'insiste un peu mais ça me travaille, tu peux donc répondre au téléphone que chez toi ?

-Oui est non ! Aujourd'hui avec les nouveaux portable qui font les appels ou on peut se voir ca aidé ! Autrement il m'est impossible de répondre au téléphone ! Ça fait partie des choses que fais Greg pour m'aider !

-Tu joue du piano ?

-Oui… Mais comment es-tu passe du téléphone au piano ?

-Téléphone, Greg Greg, école école, Glee club Glee club, musique musique, chant chant, toi toi, prestation prestation, visite de la maison visite de la maison, chambre chambre, instruments instruments, piano !

-A ouai…. C'est super simple dans ta tête à toi !... Sans te vexer tu fais téléphone, maison, chambre, piano c'est plus court.

-Hé ! Ne perturbe pas mon cerveau c'est asse compliquer comme ça ! Bon aller tu me joue un morceau de piano ?

-Si ça te fais plaisir….

-Oui cela me ferra très plaisir …

Pris d'une grande confiance en moi je me lance corps et âme dans une reprise de teenage dream ! Mes doigts danses sur le clavier et après quelques accords je me laisse emporter dans cette musique et me met à chanter… Les premières notes sont discrète vois inaudible mais plus mes doigts avancent sur le clavier plus je me sens vibrer, mon cœur bat la chamade, mon souffle est court et retenu, je ressens la chanson au plus profond de mon être, les notes qui sortent de ma bouchent sont parfaites, j'arrive sur la dernière phrase, avec une retenu immense je m'abandonne sur c'est dernières notes. Mon doigts vient de quitter la dernière touche quant au même moment je sens une main me toucher le visage, je tourne les yeux, il est là en face de moi, il a les larme au yeux, il a toujours ca main sur ma joue, dans un élan profond d'amour, il s'approche de moi tendrement, et avec une délicatesse infini, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je n'ose même plus bouger, après ce baiser chaste, sans langues baveuse ou dents perdu, je rouvre les yeux lentement, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire ou même quoi faire, mes yeux sont toujours plonger dans les siens, sa main est toujours sur ma joue …..

-Blaine, je pense que je t'aime

Voilà tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ?! N'oublier pas, les idées et les petits mots gentils sont toujours les biens venu ! Bisous bisous !


	10. Comme quoi tout n'est pas tout droit !

_**Coucou tout le monde désoler pour l'attente mais je ne savais pas vraiment recommencer le chapitre, de plus il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les vacances et les profs s'acharnent un peu niveau contrôles ! Bon je pense bien que ma vie privée ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça donc voilà la suite ) (Ma grande dernière j'ai réussi à écrire hypnotiser comme ça « ipnotisé »…. Bref moi ça va mieux ! Le pire c'est que je m'énervais sur le correcteur automatique que ne trouver pas la solution !)**_

2 mois ! Cela fait deux mois, que je suis au Glee club, cela fait deux moi que ma vie a radicalement changer, cela fait deux mois que je chante au Glee club, cela fait deux mois que Greg ne m'accompagne plus au cour de français, cela fait deux mois que la main de Kurt ces posée sur ma joue, cela fait deux mois que nous nous sommes embrasés, cela fait deux mois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aime, cela fait deux mois que je lui ai dit que moi aussi !

Bref vous l'aurez compris m'a vie n'ai plus le même c'elle de Kurt non plus !

A présent je lui apprends tous les jours deux nouveaux mots en langage des signes, et tous les jours il m'amène un chocolat chaud à notre rendez-vous d'après les cours !

-Non, non on reprend !

-A qu'elle phrase ?

-Après le Do mineur , 4ème phrases !

-\ On reprend après le Do mineur , 4ème phrases\

-\ok\

Kurt est vraiment au top, il est très investit et m'aide beaucoup pour ma surdité !

Ce soir est un grand soir ! Je vais dormir chez Kurt pour la première fois ! En y repensent c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je vais dormir chez un ami tout court ! Ma mère était trop angoisser qu'il m'arrive un truc, mais avec Kurt …. Il est tellement bon élève, beau, gentil, attentif, attentionner… (Oui je sais, je bave ok ok j'arrête) q'elle a dit oui sans même hésiter !

Donc retournons à nos moutons, je disais que ce soir je vais dormir chez Kurt mais il n'y a pas que ça, je vais aussi rencontrer son père pour la première fois ! Il travail tard et n'étant jamais resté plus tard que 18 h je ne l'ai jamais vue ! Donc autant vous dire je suis en grand stresse !

18h00 Je suis chez Kurt depuis 16h00, nous roucoulons doucement sur son lit main dans la main à regarder le plafond, nous ne parlons pas, ne nous regardons pas, je sans sa main des allers retours délicat sur mon bras, cela me donne des frissons, ne n'est pas spécialement agréable, mais pour rien au monde je ne bougerai de cette place, je suis entièrement, totalement, accro à ce garçon, je suis fou amoureux bien plus qu'il ne peut le penser !

Il a stoppé sa main ! Il se relève ! Oh my god son père doit être en train de rentrer, aller Blaine respire tu es en train de faire de l'apnée !

Je me relève rapidement, réajuste mon polo et mon nœud papillon, je suis en stresse total ! Dans mon angoisse total (oui je sais tout est total !) je sans la main de Kurt sur ma joue, je relève la tête et plonge dans ses beaux yeux bleus

-\Tout va bien ce passer\

-\Et si il m'aime pas ?\

-\Ce n'ai pas possible\

-\Sait-il que je suis sourd ?\

-\Oui ! Bien sûr que je lui en ai parlé ! Aller calme toi !\

Il se retourne vers la porte, puis se retourne vers moi ….

-\ Il nous attend, c'est le moment ! Courage…\

Courage, Courage, Courage, Courage, Courage, Courage…. Chaque marche d'escalier que je descends me répète ce mot en boucle, Courage…

Je suis en bas de l'escalier, il est la en face de moi ! Il porte une chemise et une casquette, il a un grand sourire, ses yeux pétilles un peu comme ce de Kurt !

Il tant sa main vers moi …

-Enchanter ! Je suis Burt le père de Kurt !

Je tant ma main timidement, il me la saisi avec force, et la secoue énergiquement, je manque d'y laisser mon bras !

Kurt posse sa main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention ,

-\Il s'appelle Burt\

C'est vraiment trop mignon…

-\J'avais compris\ dis-je avec un grand sourire

-Kurt ! Tu veux que je commande des pizzas ?

-Quoi ! Non ! C'est la première repas de Blaine ici je veux faire bonne impression, de plus avec ton cœur ce n'est pas prudent !

-\Kurt, je ne veux pas que vous vous preniez la tête pour moi ! Tu sais je mange tous, pizzas, sushis…. Ce que tu veux ! \

-\Tu as compris… ?\

Cela me fait toujours rigoler lorsque les entends parle entre eux en pensant que comme il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux je ne comprends rien ! C'est évidant que je ne comprends pas toute la phrase néanmoins je saisi le sens !

-\Oui je suis sourd pas aveugle ! Bien que je n'ai rien contre les aveugles !\

-\On va aller au restaurant !\

-\Non ! Kurt ! 1- Ca va revenir cher, 2-Pour ton père et son cœur c'est mieux si il se repose à la maison, 3-Je préféré rester ici au calme et papoter avec vous plutôt que de sortir ! Après fais ce que tu veux, moi tant que je suis avec toi je suis heureux !\

-\Je n'ai pas tout compris chérie…\

-\Désoler je me suis emporter !\

-\Tu peux parler à haute voix si tu veux ! \

-Pour ma part ce que l'on va manger n'a pas d'importance !

-Bon les garçons je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit mais quesque je fais pour le repas ?

-Si vous voulais je peux commander au cuisinier de ma mère ?!

-Quoi ta mère a un cuisinier personnel ?!

-Elle fait une soirée ! Ce soir i cuisiniers étoilés de différente nationalités a la maison, si ça peu dépanner exceptionnellement je peux commander ce que l'on veut et le majordome nous l'amène !?Me regarder pas comme ça ! Je disais juste ça pour dépanner !

-Blaine écoutes, tu es très gentil mais tu sais, je travail pour gagner de l'argent et pour nourrir ma famille, je peux très bien vous inviter au restaurant, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide financière tu comprends ?

-Mr Hummel, je ne voulais pas vous blessez, ou vous jugez ou quoi que ce soit je … je

-Je sais bien petit !

-Je suis vraiment désolé

Dans la suite de l'histoire … moi ! Je me sens trop mal à l'aise ! Première fois que je le vois et je lui sors un truc complètement débile !

-Bon ! Je vais commander des sushis !dit Kurt en se dirigeant vers le téléphone

A dire vrai tous cela avait mal commencé, mais ça c'est très bien fini ! Nous avons bien mangé ! Nous avons regardé un film, manger des pop corns, joué à la Wii (d'ailleurs j'ai failli assommer Kurt !), et une fois bien crever nous sommes allés nous coucher !

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis de toutes ma vie, les bras de Kurt mon entourer toute la nuit, je me suis senti protégé, intouchable ! Avant de dormir il me fixa et me dit calmement : « tu as été génial… Je t'aime ! »

Le réveil a été un peu plus dur, plus mouvementé ! Kurt a mis son réveil, il a sonné, il sait lever, c'est préparer jusqu'à 7h15 puis est revenu dans la chambre et m'a vue encore profondément endormi, il m'a secoué comme un prunier, et je pense qu'il a dû me dire un truc comme « tu n'es pas encore lever, mais j'avais laissé le réveil, il fait que l'on parte dans 15 minutes ! Go, go, go ! »

Après un marathon : douche, cheveux, dents, peau, habits, chaussures, petit déjeuner en 15 minutes, je me suis écrouler dans le voiture de Kurt !

Une fois arrivé au lycée, il prit 5 minutes pour me re engueuler sur le faite que je ne me sois pas levé !

-\Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levé ? \

-\Tu ne m'a pas réveillé !\

-\Je t'ai laissé le réveil ! Il a sonné 20 fois ! \

-\Et comment je suis censé l'entendre ?!\

Vu la tête que fais Kurt, je pense qu'il vient de prendre conscience de son erreur…

-\Je suis stupide, pardon ! Je n'y est pas penser une seule minute !\

-\J'ai compris !\, Kurt vivre avec moi n'ai pas chose facile ! C'est de ma faute j'aurai du prévoir …..

-Blaine, ce qui viens de ce passé est autant de ta faute que de la mienne ! Mais même si ça va être compliqué, même si ça va prendre du temps, même si je vais faire des erreurs, même si tu vas avoir des oublis, et même si le chemin va être long, je pense que la balade en vaut la peine !

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime plus !

-Non, moi plus !

-Moi plus !

-Moi plus plus !

-Moi pour tout jour !

-Moi plus plus pour tout jour !

-Moi….

Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je pense réellement que aucun mot ne peu d'écrire ce que je ressent pour lui ! Alors je l'embrasse fougueusement, et amoureusement au milieu du lycée ! J'aime avoir le dernier mot !

Mais après avoir laisser mes lèvres Kurt me ragarde et me lance :

« Moi plus ! » Avant de partir en courant

Vous trouvez que tout est beau, tout se passe bien c'est ça ? C'est ce que je pensé aussi ! …

Je me lance à sa poursuite, je veux avoir le dernier mot ! On ne dirait pas mais Kurt court très vite, je le poursuis dans les couloirs, esquive les gens, Il fatigue, je retape mon retard, nous sortons de lycée, mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis a quelque centimètre de lui, Je manque de tomber sur un sac, je me rattrape, repart, il a repris une légère avance, il traverse la route, il est décidé à gagner, moi aussi, j'accélère dans un dernier souffle, il se retourne, je croise son regard, il s'est arrêter, je suis sur le point de gagner, son visage ce déforme, il semble pousser un cri, je tourne la tête, je suis arrêté au milieu de la route, je vois cette voiture arrivée sur moi, c'est trop tard, je suis au sol, je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, mes oreilles sifflent, j'ai du mal à respirer, je le sens, il est là, je laisse tomber ma tête sur le côté, je croise son regard, ses yeux son bleu d'un clair absolu, je pourrai m'y noyer….

Voilà ! Deux personnes de mon entourage son décédés ce week-end donc fin de chapitre un peu sombre, néanmoins j'espère que l'histoire vous plais toujours, et n'oublier pas, des idées, ou des petits mots gentils fonts toujours plaisir….Will be continued … 3


	11. que ce passe t'il après ?

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà la suite en espèrent que cela vous plaise toujours …. Bonne lecture **_

Je peux me rappeler vaguement de chaque moment, ça main serrant la mienne, les pompiers qui me parlaient, moi qui était dans un flou artistique, Kurt qui ne leur avait pas dit pour ma surdité tant il était stresser et en vrac, moi incapable de bouger pour m'expliquer…

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital est plein de trou dans ma mémoire, néanmoins je me rappelle l'arriver aux urgences, Kurt qui était de plus en plus blanc, le médecin en tenu de chirurgien qui me parler, moi qui avait le regard dans le vide et qui prier pour que cela s'arrête vite tant la pression sur mes poumons était intense…

Je savais que mon bras était cassé, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiéter le plus ! Ma respiration était difficile est une douleur oppressent s'abattrait sur moi a diffèrent endroits, parfois elle se calmer, mais parfois elle était tellement intense que je me plier de douleur dans le lit d'hôpital, je hurler, je supplier intérieurement que cela s'arrête ! Les infermières tenter de me parler mais je n'arrivai pas à fixer mon regard, la douleur dans mon épaule était insupportable, mais pourquoi ils ne me donnent rien pour la douleur !

Je me sentais respirer de moins en moins bien, chaque respiration m'infliger une douleur insupportable, de plus je ne savais pas ce qu'ils attendaient, j'étais la a attendre, je ne savais pas ce que j'attendé ! Personne ne me la expliquer ! Donc je suis resté là, plier de douleur, entrain de m'étouffer de pleurer, à ce moment précis j'ai eu envies de mourir…

Je me suis endormis, la douleur dans mon épaule a complètement disparu, a telle point que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle est existée ! Aurai-je halluciné ? Une hallucination ne produit pas de douleur aussi intense…Néanmoins je respire beaucoup mieux !

Bon ou suis-je ? Je crois que je suis dans une chambre, a vrai dire ma position ne permet pas de vraiment me rendre conte d'où je suis, je suis en position foetale sur mon bras droit je suis tourné vers une fenêtre, j'en conclu donc que le porte est dans mon dos, il fait nuit dehors, je me rends rapidement conte que mon bras gauche est totalement plâtrer et fermement coller à ma poitrine, comme ça on est sûr que je ne le bougerai d'un millimètre ! Je respire bien, très bien, trop bien ! Mais quesque je fais avec ce turc !

Je suis en panique, ok Blaine calme toi ! Je suis intuber je connais ça, je suis asthmatique, allergique ce n'ai pas la première fois, mais habituellement c'est après une grosse crise ! Souffle calmement, inspire expire, recommence, inspire, expire, ok je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je suis en grande panic ! Pour quoi m'ont-ils intubé ! Je respirer si mal que ça ? Ok Blaine calme toi ! Mais comment je vais faire je ne peux pas utilisai mon bras gauche je ne peu pas utiliser mon bras droit qui es coincer sous moi, je ne peux pas parler, je ne peux pas entendre ! Je suis enfermé dans une bulle je …. Je…. Blaine arrête de penser à ça ! Tu empire les choses ! Ok il faut vraiment que je me calme je sens mon cœur battre la chamade dans mon thorax ! Je me sens seule, je ne peux communiquer avec personne, je suis prisonnier de mon corps !

Je commence à me sentir vraiment mal je suis en hyper ventilation, le gros problème c'est que le machine inspire et expire pour moi, mais comme je ne respire pas, mais pas du tout à la même vitesse qu'elle je suis en manque quasi content d'air ! Je pense réellement que je vais mourir !

Dans ma grande panique je ne me suis pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était rentré dans la chambre, une charmante dame rousse entra dans mon champs de vision, elle commence à me parler, mais elle ce stoppa net, son regard se posa sur quelque chose derrière moi, elle sembler écouter attentivement réfléchir et fini par faire signe d'entrer a la personne concerner.

Je ne voudrais qu'un seul truc comprendre ce qui ce passe !

Kurt ! Il est la juste en face de moi, je me sens mal à l'aise qui me voit comme ainsi, mais en même temps, je suis tellement heureux de le voir, je me sens si bien d'être à ces cotes…

Ces beaux yeux bleus sont rougis par les larmes qu'il a versés ! Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime….

-\Cligne une fois des yeux pour oui, deux pour non ok ?\

J'ai donc clignait une fois…

-\Tu es en soin intensif, tu as été reversé par une voiture lors de notre course poursuite, tu as le bras cassé, l'humérus avec une fracture simple, le cubitus avec une double, tu as l'épaule déboitée du moins tu avais, tu as un traumatisme crânien, tu as deux côtes cassés, dont une qui a perforer ton poumon gauche, tu as fait une allergie a un des produits, tu as fait un œdème de quincke, ils ont dû t'intuber….\

Plus le discourt de Kurt avancer plus je le sentais ce décomposer…Je suis sûr qu'il ce sens coupable alors que ce n'ai pas de ca faute, dire vrai ce n'est la faute de personne !

-\Tu as tout compris \

Cligne une fois, Kurt c'est vraiment améliorer en langue des signes, il l'a parle courant même mieux !

-\As-tu des questions ?\

Cligne une fois

Il se retourne, parle à la dame, puis ce retourne vers moi

-\Ok on va a faire petit à petit !\

Cligne une fois

-\As tu mal ?\

Cligne deux fois

Je peux voir que c'est l'infermière qui souffle les questions a Kurt, mais qui est-elle donc ? Elle a sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, il la connaît ?

-\C'est à une spécifique du corps ?\

Cligne une fois

-\Les jambes ?\

Cligne deux fois

-\Au niveau de la sonde urinaire ?\

Quoi j'ai une sonde urinaire ! Cligne deux fois.

J'ai dû faire une drôle de tête vue comme Kurt est devenu rouge.

-\Tu ne peux pas te lever, et cela pour un certain temps…Au ventre ?\

Super…Je n'étais pas asser humilié comme ça ! Cligne deux fois.

-\Au thorax ?\

Cligne deux fois

-\A la tête\

Cligne une fois

-\A qu'elle niveau de la tête ? En haut ?\

Ce jeu commence à me taper sur les nerfs, cligne deux fois ….

-\Au niveau du nez ?\

Aller on continue… cligne deux fois

-\A la bouche ?\

BINGOO ! Cligne une fois

Il se retourne prend conseille …va-t-on y arriver du premier coup …roulement de tambour …

-\C'est l'intubation qui te gène ?\

Et c'est gagner ! Vous avez le droit de rejouer ! Cligne une fois

-\Si tu veux l'enlever ce ne sera pas possible de suite ! Tu ne prends pas encore le dessus sur la machine ce qui veux dire que tu en as encore besoin ! Le docteur fais ça visite a 9 h00 c'est-à-dire dans …5h00, tu peux attendre ou la gêne tes insupportable ?\

Il est 4h00 du mat, mon chérie est avec moi dans une chambre d'hôpital, hors des heures des visites, à me traduire mes problèmes, je suis sûr que si vous ne connaissiez pas l'histoire, vous ne m'auriez pas cru !

Bon, je suis censé répondre quoi, oui je peux attendre ou non cela ne met pas insupportable ! Kurt… Une question à la fois !

-\Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ?\

Cligne deux fois … Bon ce jeu à asser durer, aller Blaine tente le ! Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et avec une seule main, ok ma blague est nulle ! Ok, ok je sors ! Je me suis mis à signer lettre par lettre ce que je voulais dire à Kurt !

-J-E T-A-I-M-E … \Moi aussi je t'aime ! \

S-U-I-S F-A-T-I-G-U-E \Dort mon cœur il n'y a pas de problème on se voit demain\

Dans un dernier élan de courage je tendis ma main droite vers lui, il la saisi fortement, et je m'endormi en sentent ca présence tous près de moi …

Voila ! Je ne vous laisse pas sur un suspense intense, mais des fois cela fait du bien ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Laissés des petits messages ça fait plaisir ! Bisous bisous ! Will be continued …


	12. Aller c'est fini !

_**Bonjour les lecteurs ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que Sarah333 sera heureuse car voici un chapitre de 4363 mots (pour indice le plus long était de 1800…) ! Aller bonne lecture**_ )

Mal, douleur, perdu… Aller Blaine fait un effort ! Je suis…Je suis…Je suis engourdit !Bravo Blaine ce n'est même pas comme si ça faisait deux heures que tu cherchais le mot et que tu avais passé tous ceux du dico !

Je suis clairement engourdit ! Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas bougés ! Je suis toujours intuber et les rares moments où je ne suis pas dans un flou artistique ce résume a « tu as mal quelque part ? Non ? », Et on remet une doses de produits ! Kurt avait réussi à rentrer dans ma chambre hier soir (oui une fois encore !) et m'avais expliqué que je rester intuber car mon poumon avait été perforé … Super… En plus j'ai mal aux yeux, ils sont secs, ma bouche et pâteuse, j'ai une sensation de soif permanente, et j'ai une douleur dans mon dos qui est horrible, je pense que cela doit être ma cote…Bref tout va bien ! Oui je sais je suis grognon mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Dans mes rares moment de lucidité je me rappelle avoir aperçu mes parents, l'infirmière rousse qui me fait de beaux sourires, la main de Kurt sur le mienne …

Cela fait deux jours que je suis ici…En fait je ne sais pas …. Cette situation me tape clairement sur le système, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, je ne sais jamais ce qui ce passe, je ne suis pas tenus au courant, l'autre jour ils m'ont sortis de la chambre j'ai voulu tourner la tête pour voir ou j'aller et la seconde d'après j'étais encore dans les vapes ! Bon je vous l'accorde expliquer un truc a un sourd qui ne peux pas parler, ni échanger, ça doit pas être pratique mais Kurt…Kurt…Lui il comprend tout !

D'ailleurs je ne peux même pas le voir car je suis en soin intensif, si il n'y avait pas la gentille infermière je ne l'aurais jamais vue ! Si ça continu je vais m'énerver ! Non… ne rigolez pas ! Je sais que je ne suis pas en état, et que je n'ai pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit… Mais bon ça me donne du courage !

Je commence à immerger, il fait jour… Mais c'est qu'il y a pleins de monde dit donc ! Aller on fait un jeu, je dirai que la grosse tâche du fond de la chambre doit être mes parents, les deux dames en blanc les infermières, le monsieur qui leur parle, le docteur, et la tache bleu turquoise devant moi doit être la chemise de Kurt !

Kurt vient de remarquer que je me réveille, il me fait un grand sourire, prend ma main… mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ?

Le docteur vient lui aussi de se rendre compte que je suis de nouveau conscient, soudainement tout le monde se retourne vers moi ! Houlà ! Doucement ! Il y a une infermière derrière moi, une devant, le docteur commence à parler avec mes parents, et moi je commence à angoisser !

Kurt est toujours aussi attentif à moi il se retourne attrape mon regard et me dit :

-\C'est le grand jour ! \

Les infermières sont en train de tirer sur mon draps, le blonde qui est devant moi me met un produit et je…je … non pas encore… a…a non…! Je suis encore conscient ! Oooh, c'est bizard, je suis encore là, j'ai des pensées cohérentes, mais je ne sens plus rien, mais plus rien du tout ! Je me sens tous flagada ! Je me suis un peu comme de la gelée, tous mous !

Soudainement les deux infermières attrape mon drap et au signal du docteur me fond rouler sur le dos ! Ouah ! Je n'avais jamais vu cette partie de la chambre…

Mais les changements ne s'arrêtent pas là ! Elles s'approchent de mon visage, l'une d'elle pose un bout de tissue stérile sous mon menton, l'autre fais signe ou docteur de venir, je se sens toujours rien, les seules muscles que je contrôle sont mes paupières et encore des fois elles se ferment de façon incongrus !

Le docteur s'approche de moi, il parle…. Je pense que je vais me faire tatouer sur le front : « JE SUIS SOURD, ARRETER DE ME PARLER ET NOTEZ LE DANS MON DOSSIER ! », bon continuons, il approche ses deux mains de ma bouche, il retire le scotch qui m'initient le tube, il tire sur une pipete qui se trouve près de ma bouche, je peux sentir quelque chose se dégonfler dans ma gorge, c'est une sensation étrange ! Je suis à la fois exister et anxieux ! Je vais pouvoir respirer comme je l'entends, je vais pouvoir me lever, parler mais …. Si ma voix avait changé ? Si je ne pouvais plus chanter ? Que pourrais-je faire ! Je ne m'entends pas je ne pourrai rien corriger je … je …. Je crois que je vais vomir, il n'arrête pas de le titiller, si il ne s'arrête pas vite je vais lui vomir sur ses chaussures, en plus je n'aurai aucun scrupule !

Il tire sur le tube, je commence à tousser puis tout se passe très vite, il a a peine retiré le tube, que je me retrouve avec un masque a oxygène sur le nez ! Ma tête tourne, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai une forte envies de vomir ! Visiblement ça se voit, il relève légèrement mon lit, il me pose un bac sous le nez et … je viens de vomir …. Dans le seconde qui suit je peux sentir une douleur intense a l'intérieur de mon corps, mon estomac ce sert, mon œsophage brule, je continue à vomir…rien, je n'ai rien à vomir, cela doit faire au moins 4 jours que je n'ai rien mangé de solide ! La douleur devient insupportable, j'ai envies de pleurer !

Faite quelque chose ! Je passe du chaud au froid, je suis plier en deux, le produit ce dissipe, et je peux sentir la douleur dans mon épaule devenir de plus en plus insupportable ! Je me souviens avoir regardé Kurt avec des yeux suppliants, et le grand noir qui a suivi…

Ma respiration est bruyante, je me réveille peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure je prends continence des choses qui m'entourent. Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, je suis sur le dos, mon lit et légèrement relever ce qui me permet de jouir de la vue imprenable sur la chambre ! La pièce est sombre, les volets sont fermés, mais la lumières transperce avec faciliter les persiennes à coups de petits rayons, je suis presque sûr que j'ai changé de chambre, les murs blancs sont à présent verts pales, et le mur à ma droite n'a plus de fissure !

Je me sens bien ! La douleur a complètement disparue, ma position confortable me semble presque étrange et je m'étonne de la quantité de fils au quels je suis reliés !

Je n'arrive pas à me fixer sur une idée, tout va très vite dans ma tête ! Je voudrai savoir ou en sont mes blessures, pourquoi je suis sous oxygène, quand pourrais-je rentrer, pour y va-t-il u tube qui sort de mon dos, qu'en pourrais-je me levé, faire pipi tous seule…

L'infermière rousse vient juste de rentrer dans ma chambre, elle m'adresse un grand sourire… Je suis sûr que cette dame est maman, elle a toujours un sourire à partager, quand j'ai mal elle le sait toujours, elle est toujours très attentive et puis elle me fait toujours des caresses pour me réconforter ! Le premier jour quand je me suis réveiller, j'étais seule, et honnêtement pas très bien ! Et bien elle est venue, elle a baissé les stores pour que je n'ai pas le soleil dans les yeux, même si j'allai être de nouveau dans les vapes quelques minutes plus tard, elle ma caresser les cheveux et m'a regarder dans les yeux et ma dit en articulent bien « Tu vas aller bien », à ce moment précis il me sembler pour voir attendre ca voix, elle était douce et calme, et sembler dire « N'ai pas peur, je veille sur toi ! »

Après ce petit moment de blanc je suis revenue à moi, elle était toujours là avec son grand sourire, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil quitta la pièce et revenu en poussant un grand tableau blancs ou était noté : « Voici le tableau des infermières, je pense qu'il te sera utile pour communiquer, tes cordes vocales on était légèrement « déranger » lors de l'intubation d'urgence, et tu métras quelques jours à retrouver ta voix normale, et le mieux et de les ménagées le plus possible ! Voici aussi un bloc, tu pourras y noter toutes les idées qui te passe par la tête, et ainsi des que le docteur passe il pourra y répondre à toutes ! »

Puis elle s'approcha de moi, vérifia deux, trois trucs, me fis un bisou sur le front, puis me glissa un bout de papier dans la main avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès que la porte fus fermer je m'empressai de lire ci qui était noté, je fus tout d'abord étonner, son écriture était étonnamment belle pour une personne qui a fait médecine ! Puis ce fus la quantité qui me surpris !:

_Mon nom est Carole, je suis la belle-mère de Kurt, il m'a dit de te dire que nous sommes jeudi et qu'il finit à 17h00 et qu'il te promet d'être la avant 17h30, il m'a fait promettre de te faire un bisou de ça part, de te dire que ton beau sourire lui manque, que tu peux retirer le masque si tu n'en sent plus l'utilité (c'est ce que lui a dit le médecin), de plus ta mère est aller travailler, car ce soir elle a un défilé et qu'elle ne pourra pas venir, en revanche ton père viendra te faire un bisous avant de partir en voyage, et je veux aussi te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, tu vas très bien, ta réaction d'hier est parfaitement normale, tu es resté un très long moment dans la même position à cause de ton poumons qui a était perforer, de ce fait tu as eu un drain ce qui nous empêcher de te mettre sur le dos ! Lorsque tu as changé de position tu as eu une baisse de tension, ton corps ne si attendait pas c'est pour cela que tu as eu mal au cœur et que ta tête à tourner, mais ne t'inquiète pas cela n'a eu aucun impact sur ton état de santé ! _

_Voilà Blaine, repose toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appuis sur le bouton rouge sur ta droite, je suis ton infermière référente, tu vas bien…_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Trop d'information en même temps ! Cette dame est bien une maman ! J'en suis sûr, elle a exactement dit les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre, mais à présent je n'attends qu'une chose Kurt…

Les minutes ne m'ont jamais paru aussi longue, mais Kurt a tenu sa promesse, à 17h25 il rentra dans la chambre, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire

-\hey…\, ses gestes étaient hésitants, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu à notre premier jours, mes yeux étaient rouges et pleins de larmes, et dans son bleu turquoise je croyais me noyer… Mais cette fois je n'ai pas refermé mes yeux pour mieux me protéger, cette fois je me suis assis lentement, il s'est approcher timidement, il m'a pris ma main droite, il a posé ca main droite sur ma joue. Nous étions face à face et j'avais la sensation que le reste du monde avais disparu…

Je voulais lui dire comme je l'aimais, mais es que ma voix va suivre ? Blaine … Croit en toi !

-Kurt… Je pouvais sentir ma voix qui était roc et un peu tremblante, mais mes yeux étaient toujours plonger dans les siens et je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'il me donnait me transpercer… You are my teenage dream and I want to go somewhere only we …

-know…

J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir un grand sourire apparaitre sur son visage que je l'embrasser déjà, ma main était dans son dos et je le serer le plus fort que je puisse, j'avais tellement peur qu'il parte…Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerai !

Ce fus un baiser fougueux, intense, mais surtout amoureux !

Le reste de la journée est passée vite, mon père est passé en coup de vent me faire un bisou et me dire qu'il reviens dans max deux semaines et que après on partirez en France, faire du bateau vers Marseille ! Ma mère ma envoyer un texto pour me dire qu'elle était à New York, car c'est « LE défilé le plus important de la saison et qu'elle ne POUVAIT PAS le louper ! »! En suite j'ai mangé un steak haché avec des pates que j'ai vomit dans l'heure ! Carole dit que c'est normale, c'est parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien mangé du coup j'ai bu un verre de soupe et je me suis endormi ! Mais ce ne fus pas une nuit basique ! Ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie ! Je me suis endormis a la vitesse de la lumière sur l'épaule de Kurt, ce fus… génial ! Même si je pense que le fait que ça soit ma première nuit extubé a dus jouer…

Il est 15h00 je suis assis sur mon lit, toutes mes affaires son emballer, je suis en jean, et je porte un gros sweet qui me prend mon bras gauche vue que je ne peux toujours pas le lever à cause des broches et qu'il est or de questions que je découpe un t-shirt, je suis donc sous un sweet énorme et difforme, mais cela m'importe peut car je sors aujourd'hui !

Kurt est là, nous sommes tous les deux aussi impatient l'un que l'autre que je sorte, quoi que je ne sais pas si il ne l'es pas plus !

Nous attendons ma mère et le papier du docteur ! Tient quand on parle du loup !

-Bonjour Mr. Anderson ! Bonne nouvelle vous sortez aujourd'hui !

Voyant bien qu'il aller se lancer dans des grandes explications, Kurt ce prépara a tous signer…

-\Vous avez toujours une commotion cérébrale il faut, donc faire attention de ne surtout pas retomber dessus, ou de vous prendre un coup ! Si c'est le cas vérifié que vous n'avez aucun mot de tête, que votre nez ou que vos oreilles ne saignent pas, que vous ne vomissez pas… Le mieux et de venir nous voir pour que nous fassions une radio de contrôle !

Votre voix commence déjà à revenir la normale c'est très bien continuer vous efforts et d'ici une semaine elle sera comme neuve !

Vous devez aussi faire attention à votre bras ! Votre rendez-vous est prévu pour dans deux semaines, nous ferons une radio pour voir la route à suivre, en attendent le seule moment où vous retirer les bandages sont tous les trois jours, Carole vous fera les soins ! Mr. Anderson, il faut bien comprendre que vos blessures sont en cours de remisions, vous n'êtes pas encore guérit et le moindre écart pourrais encore engendrer de gros problèmes ! Me comprenez-vous bien ?\

Je déglutie avec difficulté avant d'acquiescer !

-\Bien sur ceux rentrez bien ! On se revoit dans deux semaines ! \

Dès qu'il a quitté la chambre Kurt, et moi nous écroulions de rire ! Il a parlé à une vitesse affolante et Kurt avait du mal à suivre de ce fait il a recommencé à faire ses drôles têtes et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourires bêtement !

Bon plus qu'à attendre maman et je rentre chez moi !

15h30, il doit avoir du monde sur la route…

16h00, il doit vraiment avoir beaucoup de monde sur la route…

16h30, ça doit être un accident !

17h00, un gros accident !

17h30, un très gros accident !

18h00, je n'ai plus d'excuse ! Mais qu'es ce qu'elle fait !

-Blaine ! Blaine !

-\Quoi ?\

-\Ton portable viens de vibrer\

Je me jette dessus, et dans la seconde qui suis tous mes espoirs s'envolent laissant place a une grande déception…

-\Tout va bien ?\

Je lui passe mon téléphone avec dépit avant de me lever et de commencer à défaire mes affaires…

-Coucou chéri, je dois partir d'urgence pour un défilé a Washington D.C, il y a Madame Russo, tu sais l'italienne ? Je dois à tous pris faire ça connaissance, c'est un grand nom ici ! Je serai rentré dans trois jours promis, j'ai contacté l'hôpital et avec un peu de négociation ils sont d'accord pour te garder ! Je suis vraiment désoler mais je ne peux pas faire autrement c'est vraiment important ! Bisous chérie !

-\C'est une blague ! Blaine dit moi que c'est une blague ! \

Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux j'ai trop peur de me mettre à pleurer ! Je prends une grande respiration, lève la tête et…et…il n'est plus dans la chambre !

-Kurt ?

Ah bien elle est bonne celle-là ! Bon je vais réarranger mes affaires…Plonger dans mon rangement, j'ai fait un bon de deux mètre lorsque sa main se posa sur mon épaule !

-OOOH !\Tu m'as fait peur !\

-\Bonne nouvelle ! Tu viens chez moi !\

-\Quoi ?!\

-Blaine il est hors de questions que tu restes ici ! Ce sera un plaisir de t'accueillir à la maison !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Carole était la !

-\Non, c'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas …\

-\Blaine, je suis fou amoureux de toi et je te connais bien ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas déranger mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu viennes chez nous que tu découvres notre vie avec mon père, finn, et Carole ! Dit oui je t'en supplie !\

-\Bon parce que tu m'aimes alors…\ Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase que Kurt c'était déjà jeté sur moi !

-Kurt ! Kurt mon bras !

-Ah ! Désolé ! Désolé !

-\Ce n'est rien XD\

A peine 15 minutes plus tard j'étais dans le voiture de Carole, direction la maison de Kurt !

En arrivant chez Kurt je pouvais sentir un mélange de stresse, angoisse, mal de ventre, énervement et de fatigue autant vous dire que je n'étais pas au top !

Je fus accueilli par un gros câlin de Burt, et un check de Finn, je réalise que je ne l'avais jamais côtoyé en dehors du lycée !

Je me sentais un peu perdu et mal a l'aise… Je ne savais pas où j'allais dormir, quand ma mère aller venir me chercher…

A peine une seconde après que je sois rentré dans la maison j'étais déjà débarrassé de mon sac et de ma veste. Carole m'a gentiment diriger vers la table, je m'y suis installer sans vraiment savoir ce qui aller arrivé, même si je sais bien que je ne risque rien !

Je les voyais discuter entre eux, mais je n'avais pas le courage de suivre la conversation, je me sentais vraiment fatiguer et de ce fait un peu exclus…

-Kurt ?

-Oui papa ?

-Comment va Blaine ? Il ne suit pas la conversation, il est un peu pâle…

-Il est vraiment fatigué et le coup de sa mère la vraiment dessus !

-Pauvre petit ! Il me fait de la peine…

-Je pense que le fais que ses parents ne soit pas là le mine un peu mais il te dirai que tu as tort de le plaindre, qu'il est heureux, qu'il y a bien plus malheureux que lui, que quoi qu'il arrive tu dois avancer la tête haute, sourire a la vie car tu es vivant , et que même si le chemin est long la balade en vaut la peine !

-Ca vient de lui ?

-Oui ! Papa, Blaine est sourd à cause d'une maladie qu'il a eu petit, il a failli mourir ! Alors il dit toujours qu'il doit profiter le plus possible pour ne regretter aucune minutes !

-Ce petit m'étonne ! C'est parents ne sont pas là pour lui, il est sourd, mais il sourit tous le temps, il ne ce plein jamais…

-Il te dirait : « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sourd que je dois être triste ! » Carole non !

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que Blaine c'est endormi, ne le touche pas tu vas lui faire peur !

-Mais je l'ai appelé … Ok je retire ce que je viens de dire !

-Laisse, je vais le faire ! Blaine… Chérie

-Mmm…

-Debout ! Tu dors sur la table ! Il faut que tu manges un peu, tu prends les cachés puis au lit, courage…

J'aime quand Kurt me réveille ! Il est toujours délicat, il me caresse la joue, me fait des bisous dans le cou…

-Je suis désolé je crois que je me suis endormie, je suis vraiment désoler je…

-Il n'y a pas de mal Blaine !

- ?

-\Il n'y a pas de problème chérie ! Aller à table !\

-Tu veux de la salade de tomate petit ?

-Non, Blaine est encore fragile je vais lui faire chauffé de la soupe avec un peu de pain !

-\Kurt qu'est ce qu'il dise ?\

-\Mon père veux savoir si tu veux des tomates et Carole a dit que tu es encore fragile et qu'elle va te faire chauffé de la soupe…Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu te sens bien ?\

-\Arrête de stresser je vais bien je suis juste fatigué et lire sur les lèvres demande beaucoup d'énergie que je n'ai pas ! Je vais bien \ Non merci Burt ! Merci Carole

Le reste du repas ce déroula sans grande difficulté, et le top du top ma soupe est restée a ca place !

-Je vais débarrasser !

-Je vais t'aider !

-Non ! Non ! Blaine tu es tous blanc et tu as des cernes jusqu'à parterre va te coucher, Kurt accompagne le ! Finn tu es exceptionnellement excusé ! Aller tout le monde dehors ! Blaine si tu as besoin de moi n'importe quand notre chambre est sur la gauche n'hésite pas d'accord ?

-Oui Carole c'est promis ! Et encore merci pour tout !

-Avec plaisirs petit ! Aller bonne nuit les garçons !

-Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit carole

-Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit Burt

-Euh… Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Je suivi donc Kurt dans sa chambre, il y avait son grand lit et un lit gonflable visiblement temporaire sur le côté !

-\Tu prends le lit et je dormirai à coté de toi\

-\Non je prends le gonflable !\

-\Non Blaine ! Est c'est non négociable ! Bon va dans la salle de bain en premier puis j'irai ! Je reste dans la chambre si tu as besoin ..\

-\D'accord \

Je viens de fermer la porte de la salle de bain alors…Le pantalon, je retire la ceinture, retire le bouton, le baisse, m'assoit pour retirer mes pied, et voilà ! Et bin c'est vachement plus facile que ce que je pensais ! Bon le sweet…le sweet…alors…je vais retirer la partie gauche, je tire le bas du t-shirt vers le haut pour retirer mon épaule et….et …. Et je suis bloquer ! Non c'est une blague !

-Kurt… ?

-Oui Blaine ? Tout va bien ?

-Kurt ! S'il te plaît !

-Oui j'arrive !Oh mon Dieu ! Non arrête de bouger je vais t'aider…

Scraatch…

-Oups ! \Bon tu es sorti mais ton sweet est déchirer… Demain je le recoudrai ! Tu as encore besoin de moi ?\

-\Tu veux bien m'aider a mètre mon pantalon de pyjama, j'ai un peu de mal, non tu sais quoi…laisse tomber je vais le faire !\

-\Blaine je pense bien que ça te gène mais je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je suis prés a tout faire pour toi, alors mettons ce bas de pyjama ! \

-\Merci…\

-\C'est bon tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Ah… On va mettre le haut ! \

-\Kurt si ça ne te dérange pas je préférai rester sans le haut, ça ma compresse le bras !\

-\Aucun problème ! Va te coucher je me prépare et je te rejoins !\

Je m'installe donc tranquillement sur le lit de Kurt, mes yeux commencent à ce fermaient petit à petit, j'avais beau les recouvrir ils finissaient toujours par ce fermer…

Je sens Kurt qui s'installe dans le lit, il s'approche de moi, je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, il place sa main dans mon dos nu, je sens son doit bouger de façon harmonieuse dans mon dos, il note quelque chose…

Je t'aime…

_**C'est fini ! Bouh … je suis heureuse car j'ai réussie à aller jusqu'au bout et en même temps triste que ça s'arrête ! **_

_**Bon pour la fin de ma première fiction on va la faire soldanelle ! Je tiens à remercier ma titi, et justmoi59, qui me suivent depuis le début ! Mais surtout ma maman qui m'a poussée à aller plus loin et à commencer à partager mes fictions, sans elle je ne serai pas la ! Alors merci ma maman ! Et aussi tous les lecteurs qui ont lu ma fiction et qui mon donnai du courage pour continuer alors merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère vous revoir sur une prochaine fiction ! Bisous, bisous !**_


End file.
